Currently, digital communications can be received on a variety of electronic devices. In one example, a pilot can receive digital communications, such as datalink messages, on an electronic device in a cockpit of an aircraft. Datalink messages can provide the pilot with enhanced information regarding the operation of the aircraft, and can often replace traditional radio transmissions as a method of communication between the pilot and ground facilities. Generally, when a datalink message is received, an alert can be broadcast into the cockpit to notify the pilot that a new message has been received. Typically, this alert can be repeated at the same notification level for each new message received, even if the pilot is actively engaged in responding to incoming digital communications.
Hence, there is a need for context sensitive notifications for incoming digital messages, which can reduce disruptions when the pilot is actively engaged in responding to incoming digital communications.